


Il Mondo di Mezzanotte

by Aya_Arga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance, Slash, Urban Fantasy, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Arga/pseuds/Aya_Arga
Summary: Una fredda sera d'inverno, la tranquilla vita da studente universitario di Ash viene sconvolta per sempre. La sua curiosità lo porta a conoscere un mondo nascosto, ai margini della normalità degli esseri umani, in cui vivono creature dimenticate - e forse pericolose.Ed è proprio la sua attrazione per una di queste creature, l'enigmatico giullare Locke, a trascinare Ash per un sentiero che sembra portare soltanto alla distruzione - forse di entrambi.





	1. I Figli di Mezzanotte

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia che volevo raccontare da un sacco di tempo! Spero che qualcuno la legga e si diverta come io mi sto divertendo a scriverla ^^

Ricordo bene il giorno in cui li incontrai. In cui _lo_ incontrai.

Si trattò, infatti, del giorno più importante della vita di Ash Martin.

 

Faceva freddo. Troppo freddo per i miei gusti. Casa non mi era mai sembrata lontana come ora.

Ero di ritorno dalle lezioni di informatica, le mani affondate fino ai polsi nelle tasche del cappotto e lo sguardo fisso sui miei piedi. Non era timidezza la mia, ma più una necessità del momento: i lampioni erano di nuovo saltati.

Non mi preoccupai troppo dell'imprecazione che mi sfuggì quando me ne accorsi: con ogni probabilità non c'era anima viva nei paraggi. Nessuno metteva mai piede in quel parco. O almeno così pensavo all'epoca.

Mentre brancolavo nel buio, mi chiesi per l'ennesima volta se qualcuno venisse mai anche solo a tagliare le erbacce. Non c'era da stupirsi se nemmeno i drogati mettevano più piede in quella specie di giungla! Con quel buio, non osavo fare neppure un passo fuori dal sentiero di ghiaia. Gli alberi tutto intorno allungavano le loro braccia scheletriche verso di me, arrivando quasi a sfiorarmi con le dita fredde. Non volevo passare in quel luogo un secondo di più del necessario.

Fu proprio mentre ero sul punto di accelerare il passo – buio o meno – che udii una risata. Il suono, inaspettato, mi congelò sul posto. C'era qualcuno, chissà dove tra gli alberi e i lampioni rotti. Esitai. Non era un film: non potevo semplicemente gridare un «chi va là?». Inoltre sarebbe stato abbastanza ridicolo: cosa me ne importava se qualcuno non aveva trovato altro di meglio da fare che starsene a ridere al buio e al freddo di un parco abbandonato? Sapevo che avrei dovuto proseguire, eppure c'era qualcosa in quella risata che mi impediva di ignorarla.

 

La risata di Locke è sempre stata la mia rovina, a pensarci bene. Era la tipica risata che ti saresti aspettato da uno come lui: bizzarra, decisamente non bella, ma intossicante.

 

Fu così che mi ritrovai ad avanzare nel buio, con le ortiche che mi artigliavano i jeans. Possibile che le dannatissime ortiche crescessero anche alle porte dell'inverno?! Stavo per imprecare di nuovo ad alta voce, ma mi trattenni. Incominciavo a intravedere non una, ma ben tre sagome davanti a me: non riuscivo a distinguere bene i loro lineamenti, ma perfino in quella scarsa luce mi rendevo conto che si trattava delle persone più strane che avessi mai visto.

«Ehi, ragazzi, sembra che abbiamo compagnia!» esclamò allegramente il proprietario della risata, al mio avvicinarsi.

Era appollaiato sullo schienale di una panchina rotta, il viso rivolto verso i suoi amici in piedi dietro di lui. Uno di essi annuì vistosamente, e io rimasi impietrito. Nel buio, per un attimo, mi era sembrato che le sue braccia scendessero fino a terra, invece si trattava solo delle maniche del suo cappotto. L'altra doveva essere una ragazza, a giudicare dalla gonna che si allargava sotto la giacca svolazzante. Di lei riuscivo a intravedere solo il bianco delle gambe nude e dei codini che erano un groviglio di capelli in aperta ribellione contro gli elastici che li trattenevano.

«Beh, non ti unisci a noi?» chiese Ragazzo che Ride, improvvisamente rivolto a me. «Dai, ti presento gli altri.»

Si fece un po' in là, dando una pacca al punto dello schienale su cui era stato seduto fino a un istante prima.

«Locke, non credo sia una buona idea.» intervenne la ragazza.

Ci avevo visto giusto: anche se molto roca, la sua era indiscutibilmente una voce femminile. Maniche Lunghe si limitò a ondeggiare leggermente.

Locke li ignorò.

«Lasciali parlare.» disse, sporgendosi verso di me con fare cospiratorio. «Tanto sono io che decido.»

Scoppiò in un'altra risata. Le mie gambe si mossero da sole nella sua direzione, trascinandomi impotente verso di lui.

«Sai che non dovremmo.» protestò ancora la ragazza.

Per qualche motivo che non avrei potuto spiegarmi, non ci pensai due volte ad accomodarmi sulla panchina accanto al mio “ospite”, per così dire. Ora che gli ero così vicino, mi resi conto che doveva avere più o meno la mia età. Oltre ai capelli più assurdi che avessi mai visto in vita mia.

«Abitate – qui?» azzardai, all'indirizzo di tutti.

Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di non aver mai notato nel vicinato un trio del genere. Più li guardavo, infatti, più erano strani: Maniche Lunghe pareva nulla più che un enorme straccio semovente con appiccicati dei capelli lunghissimi, mentre la ragazza vestiva un complesso puzzle di indumenti che non c'entravano nulla gli uni con gli altri. Maniche ondeggiò di nuovo alla mia domanda, e ruotò verso l'amica, che però questa volta non disse nulla.

Locke rise di nuovo quella sua risata ipnotica.

«Diciamo che abitiamo _sotto_ di qui, più che qui.» spiegò, con l'aria di uno che stia facendo una battuta brillante.

Vedendo la confusione stampata sul mio volto, mi mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, trascinandomi verso di sé con familiarità.

«Hai una faccia talmente buffa! Dovresti guardarti a uno specchio!»

Maniche Lunghe scattò indietro, scuotendo con furia la testa. I capelli, simili a fili di lana bianca, svolazzavano intorno.

Iniziai a pensare che avrei dovuto andarmene. Subito. Inconsciamente avevo già iniziato a scivolare giù dalla panchina.

«Persona non ama molto gli specchi.» mi confidò in un sussurro Locke, trattenendomi accanto a lui con una presa di ferro.

«Persona?»

Era un nome? E che diavolo di nome era?!

Locke sbuffò, stringendomi ancora di più a sé.

«Ma basta parlare di noi! Parliamo di te piuttosto.» Con la mano libera tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un cellulare. «Come ti chiami? Se fossi biondo potrei chiamarti Biondo. Ma Castano suona proprio male, vero?»

Rimasi per un attimo interdetto, ma poi mi aggrappai con tutte le mie forze a quel barlume di normalità in una discussione che non aveva senso.

«Ash.»

«Cenere alla cenere. Mi piace. Non vorresti darmi il tuo numero, Cenere?»

Avevo paura. L'aria era fredda, ma il gelo che sentivo provenire dalle braccia del mio nuovo “amico” era di una natura completamente diversa. Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri dal mio: potevo sentire il suo fiato bollente sul collo come una carezza invisibile. Lo guardai, scoprendo che anche i suoi occhi erano fissi su di me. Gialli, penetranti...

Un tocco gelido – più gelido ancora dell'abbraccio di Locke – mi riportò alla realtà. La ragazza era davanti a me e aveva posato la sua mano destra sulla mia: le dita erano sottili e nervose, del pallore che sfuma in violaceo di una persona che è stata al freddo troppo a lungo. Anche i suoi occhi, come quelli dell'amico, erano fissi su di me: il pallore mortale del suo corpo pareva quasi aver contagiato anche loro, prosciugando quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un azzurro intenso della propria energia. La si sarebbe potuta forse definire una bella ragazza, se solo in lei fosse rimasta anche una sola goccia di vitalità. Mi chiesi per un istante se non fosse un'orfana o qualcosa di simile, e sentii una stretta al cuore. Le sue dita serrarono le mie in una stretta la cui forza mi sorprese.

«Dovresti andartene ora.» mi ammonì con la sua voce roca.

Sospirando, Locke lasciò la presa.

«Scusali: di solito sono molto più socievoli con i nuovi amici.»

Persona – come lo aveva chiamato Locke – si era intanto calmato, ma non accennava ad avvicinarsi di nuovo.

Le dita della ragazza scivolarono via dalle mie.

«Vai! Ora! E non guardarti indietro.»

Non me lo feci ripetere due volte. Quasi rotolai tra le erbacce mentre cercavo di scendere dalla panchina il più velocemente possibile. Rischiai di inciampare almeno due volte, la risata di Locke che mi inseguiva mentre correvo verso la salvezza del sentiero di ghiaia. Solo quando i miei piedi furono entrambi posati su di esso, osai voltarmi.

I tre erano scomparsi.


	2. Non dirlo a nessuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scopriamo qualcosa in più di Ash/Cenere, mentre abbiamo la conferma che Locke è davvero uno strano e sexy bastardo.

Trascorse quasi una settimana prima che sentissi di nuovo la voce di Locke.

Ogni sera passavo in quel vecchio parco – e ogni sera mi ripetevo che non lo facevo per loro e che non speravo affatto di rivederli. In fondo, non si trattava nemmeno di una completa bugia: desideravo incontrarli almeno quanto lo temevo.

Non avevo parlato di loro a nessuno, nemmeno ai miei migliori, e non riuscivo io stesso a capire perché. Sentivo di stare proteggendo un qualche segreto – quale fosse questo segreto non ne avevo idea.

E poi c'erano i sogni. Sogni confusi, da cui mi svegliavo inquieto: non si trattava di incubi, ma in essi vivevo comunque qualcosa che non desideravo affrontare – di questo almeno ero certo. Si trattava di echi, di parole che non avevo mai conosciuto e di scorci di paesaggi in cui qualcuno mi stava aspettando.

Mi sentivo strano, e il fatto che i miei migliori amici continuassero a litigare _ogni santissimo giorno_ non rendeva la situazione più facile.

 

Anche quella mattina ero finito trascinato nell'ennesima discussione tra Alice ed Eric: il litigio riguardava Belle – come accadeva spesso di recente – ma la verità era che ormai litigavano per qualunque cosa. Cos'era cambiato da quando avevamo iniziato l'università? Non riuscivo a capirlo, ma avrei dato qualunque cosa per saperlo: forse conoscere la causa mi avrebbe fornito una magica ricetta per far tornare tutto com'era stato fino a tre anni prima.

_«Cosa vi costa in fondo?! Quel film lo volevate vedere anche voi, vero, Ash?»_

_«NON mi coinvolgerai in un altro dei tuoi appuntamenti non-tanto-segreti.» Aveva ribadito Alice, gli occhi verdi che mandavano fiamme. «E nemmeno Ash vuole essere coinvolto, giusto?»_

_Tutti e due avevano lo sguardo puntato su di me, che ormai stavo cominciando a raggiungere il punto di saturazione coi loro litigi da teenager. Non ricordavo nemmeno cosa avevo risposto a quel punto, ma ne era nata una discussione infinita e spossante, terminata con io che venivo in qualche modo costretto a invitare Belle a vedere il dannato film – che ormai non avevo più voglia di guardare, arrivati a quel punto._

 

«Vieni qui ogni giorno. Inizio a sentirmi davvero lusingato.»

 

Le voce sguaiata di Locke – una voce che ormai mi ero rassegnato a udire solo come un eco nei miei sogni – mi riscosse dai ricordi di una giornata difficile.

I piedi mi avevano guidato in modo automatico sul sentiero di ghiaia, mentre rimuginavo su cosa stesse capitando nella mia vita – una vita che mi ero sempre illuso di conoscere alla perfezione.

Alzai lo sguardo e fui scosso da un brivido: Locke era a meno di una decina di metri da me. Non era semplicemente arrivato, ne ero sicuro: era come se si fosse trovato sempre là e io semplicemente lo avessi notato solo ora.

 

«Beh, nemmeno una parola di saluto per il tuo amico Locke?»

Aveva le mani nelle tasche e un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, mentre mi osservava con un'insistenza che da parte di un altro avrei trovato inquietante, mentre da parte sua sembrava solo – beh, qualcosa che Locke avrebbe potuto fare. Quella sera era fredda quanto la prima in cui ci eravamo conosciuti, ma i lampioni fortunatamente non mi avevano abbandonato del tutto. Locke sostava proprio nel cono di luce di uno di essi, un attore su un palcoscenico. In un lampo di intuizione, capii che si stava mettendo in mostra per me.

 

«Ormai pensavo tu e i tuoi amici aveste cambiato giro.» sbottai in risposta alla sua domanda, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo.

 

I suoi strani occhi gialli sembrarono soppesarmi per un attimo.

«Giornata pesante?»

 

Il repentino cambio di discorso mi prese alla sprovvista. Mi ritrovai a fissarlo imbambolato come un idiota. Quella situazione era sbagliata in ogni possibile senso. Lui e i suoi amici sembravano tutto tranne che persone affidabili, anzi: da quello che avevo visto la settimana precedente, avevano tutta l'aria di essere un gruppetto di teppisti. Inoltre, non avevo davvero alcun motivo per stare lì a parlare con uno sconosciuto. Diavolo, perché ci tenevo tanto a incontrarlo?!

«Non sono affari tuoi.» riuscii infine ad articolare, nel tono freddo che usavo quando volevo essere lasciato in pace.

Di solito funzionava.

Di solito.

 

«Su, racconta al vecchio Locke cosa ti turba.» replicò lo strano ragazzo.

 

Senza aspettare una risposta, si diresse alla panchina teatro del nostro precedente incontro, facendomi poi segno di sedermi accanto a lui.

Gli altri due non sembravano essere in zona, e il non sapere dove fossero mi raggelò il sangue: né Maniche né la ragazza avevano la spensieratezza del loro compagno.

Ancora una volta, però, per motivi che non riuscivo a spiegare nemmeno a me stesso, i miei piedi si mossero in direzione di Locke, impedendomi di fuggire. Prima che me ne rendessi conto, mi ritrovai seduto ancora una volta accanto a lui. Azzardai una veloce occhiata alla mia destra. I suoi capelli erano una massa di ciuffi tagliati nelle più varie lunghezze, con tinte che variavano dal giallo evidenziatore a un rosso mattone, con punte violetto e fucsia: credo non ci fosse una sola ciocca esattamente uguale a un'altra né per colore né per lunghezza. Lo stesso caos che aveva preso dimora nei suoi capelli si rifletteva anche nel suo abbigliamento: una maglia nera strappata, una giacca elegante viola con bottoni dorati – almeno i pochi bottoni che rimanevano, gonna sopra dei jeans logori e ovviamente scarpe spaiate – come potevo anche solo immaginare di vederlo con un paio di scarpe normali?

 

«Anche io ho avuto una giornata impegnativa,» spiegò Locke con la sua solita strana famigliarità, «e non so perché mi è venuta voglia di vedere la tua faccia, Cenere.»

Ridacchiò, fissando il cielo nero come la pece sopra di noi.

«Non avrei dovuto, sai? Venire a vederti, intendo.»

 

«Siete una specie di banda?» gli domandai.

 

«Una famiglia.» precisò lui, con voce stranamente dura. «E ogni famiglia ha delle regole.»

 

Ci pensai su. Una famiglia. Di tutte le cose assurde che circondavano lo strano personaggio seduto alla mia sinistra, questa era quella che mi riusciva più difficile comprendere. Una famiglia. Pensai per un attimo a cosa mi attendeva a casa. Ne avevo mai avuta davvero una?

 

«Ora è il tuo turno, Cenere: cosa ha reso pessima la tua giornata?»

 

Fui tentato di rispondergli di nuovo che non erano affari suoi. Eppure non lo feci. Lui, il cielo nero, la panchina – era come se fossi stato dentro a un sogno. Nulla di tutto questo sembrava reale, e il fatto che non sembrasse reale mi dava un senso di libertà inebriante. Laggiù, al riparo dell'erba alta, potevo dire tutto ciò che volevo.

 

«Ho litigato con il mio gruppo. Di nuovo. Litighiamo sempre ultimamente.» Le frasi mi uscivano spezzate, forse per la poca abitudine a confidarmi. «Se solo Eric capisse che non ha bisogno di me e Alice per avere una scusa per uscire con Belle – anzi se solo capisse di non avere alcuna possibilità con Belle! Ma non è nemmeno questo il problema. Non so nemmeno io cosa ci è successo, a dire il vero.»

Cosa diavolo stavo blaterando?!

«Lascia stare: ti sto facendo un discorso che probabilmente non ha alcun senso per te.»

 

Locke mi sorprese ancora una volta, scoppiando a ridere.

«Inizio a capire il perché di quell'aria esausta.» commentò quando si fu calmato.

 

Ne dubitavo, ma decisi di non ribattere. Dopo tutto, lui era un estraneo che non conosceva né me né i miei amici: probabilmente i miei discorsi suonavano come quelli di un adolescente in questo momento. Non erano veri problemi i miei. Tuttavia... Ricacciai con fatica le immagini di una casa vuota, spoglia, dove nessuno era lì ad aspettarmi.

Dita fredde mi costrinsero a voltare lo sguardo. Occhi gialli – troppo gialli per essere delle normali lenti – erano di nuovo vicini come quella sera di una settimana prima.

 

«Pensi troppo.» sussurrò Locke.

 

Sentii uno strano brivido attraversarmi tutto il corpo. Tutti i pensieri sembrarono venire risucchiati via dalla mera forza nascosta nello sguardo di Locke. La sua stretta sul mio mento si accentuò, facendomi sussultare: unghie appuntite si erano piantate nella mia carne.

 

«Hai raccontato di me – di _noi_ – a qualcuno, Cenere?»

 

Il suo cambiare argomento di continuo continuava a confondermi. Riuscii solo a scuotere il capo. Mi diedi mentalmente dello stupido: avrei dovuto dire che altri sapevano – altri che avrebbero potuto cercarmi se fossi sparito. Eppure anche quello era un pensiero vago e distante, su cui non riuscivo a concentrarmi: mi sentivo risucchiare da quegli occhi fissi nei miei. Non ebbi altra scelta che concentrarmi sul dolore.

Funzionò.

«Mi stai facendo male.» sibilai, cercando di mascherare con la rabbia la mia paura.

Finalmente sentii di nuovo di appartenere a me stesso.

 

Un sorriso incurvò le labbra di Locke.

«Davvero?» Strinse ancora di più, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. «A me sembra tutt'altro.»

Poi, senza alcun preavviso, mentre io ancora tentavo di afferrare il senso della sua ultima frase, mi lasciò andare.

«Non devi dire a nessuno di me.» mi ammonì, senza più guardarmi. «A nessuno. Nemmeno a quei tuoi amici così turbolenti.»

 

Mi massaggiai il mento, lieto di non sentire sangue al tatto.

«Mi stai minacciando?» ringhiai, scendendo dalla panca.

Avevo paura, ma non potevo darlo a vedere. Venire lì era stato un errore – un errore che mi ripromisi di non commettere di nuovo.

 

Per un istante – un istante tanto veloce che pensai di essermelo immaginato – un velo di tristezza scese sul volto di Locke, spegnendo in parte il suo perenne sorriso. L'istante successivo mi afferrò per un braccio, spingendomi contro di lui.

Non sono mai stato un ragazzo gracile, eppure mi ritrovai a sbattere le ginocchia contro la panchina senza riuscire a offrire la minima resistenza. Lo sentii affondare il viso sulla mia spalla, quasi volesse nascondere l'espressione di poco prima.

Avvertii un dolore acuto al collo. Doveva avermi morso, l'imbecille!

«Mi fai male, idiota!» sbottai, cercando di allontanarlo.

 

«Non lo dirai a nessuno.»

Non era una minaccia questa volta: era un dato di fatto. Come se lui avesse già capito qualcosa a cui io invece ancora non ero arrivato.

«Non parlerai a nessuno delle mie visite, né di quello che ci diciamo.»

 

Un gemito mi sfuggì dalle labbra, prendendomi completamente alla sprovvista. Sentivo caldo in tutto il corpo, nonostante il freddo della sera e il gelo del corpo di Locke stretto contro il mio: come poteva qualcosa di tanto freddo – scaldare? Non riuscivo a spiegarmelo, come non riuscivo a spiegarmi l'improvviso impulso di ricambiare quel suo strano abbraccio. Nonostante cosa mi dicesse l'istinto, rimasi però con le braccia lungo i fianchi.

La mia mancanza di reazione non sembrò preoccupare Locke.

 

«A. Nessuno.»

 

Sentii la sua lingua accarezzare dolcemente il punto in cui doveva avermi morso: al contrario della sua pelle, era bollente. Soffocai un altro gemito, mentre le sue braccia finalmente mi lasciavano libero di andare.

Era troppo.

 

Per la seconda volta da quando lo conoscevo, corsi inseguito dalle sue risate.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
